House, Que me caches tu ?
by Veervanspel
Summary: Wilson et House sont en France pour une conférence barbante. House tente de se distraire comme il peut, mais la nuit le passé le rattrape au point qu'il pourrait bien vouloir rentrer. Seulement trois enfants sont en danger et lui seul peut les aider.
1. Avant tout

Mot de l'Auteur à propos de la page de départ : Je vous conseille vivement de lire cette partie avant d'aborder le début de l'

**Mot de l'Auteur à propos de la page de départ :** Je vous conseille vivement de lire cette partie avant d'aborder le début de l'histoire. **Une simple histoire débile et bien Yaoi sur Wilson et House !**

**Général**

**Titre :** Que me caches-tu ?

**Auteur :** Sed Plume (Lod) Miss Love.

**Temps de réalisation :**

Créé : samedi 17 novembre 2007

Terminé : lundi 4 août 2008

**Nombre de chapitres :** 5

**Fiction sur :** Docteur House

**Personnage principal : **House et Wilson

**Rating Principal : **Pour Public Avertit, voir pour Adulte.

**Résumé : **Obligé d'aller en France à cause d'une supérieure sans cœur, Wilson et House doivent en plus partager la même chambre. (Frais supplémentaires, non merci !) Mais House en est ravi : un, il peut étudier Wilson. Deux, il peut l'emmerder. Bien que la France ne l'enchante guère. Pour Wilson cela serrait plutôt l'inverse : la France c'est bien, la chambre c'est plutôt l'enfer.  
Mais leur jolie querelle d'enfant de six ans devra cesser quand il faudra sauver la vie à trois enfants. Trois enfants aux tristes passées. Trois enfants sur le point de mourir. Et une seule chance pour les sauver.

**Genres et thèmes abordés dans cette fiction**

**Homosexualité : **Entre deux hommes.

**Yaoi : **Entre deux hommes, et en plus à l'eau de rose pour les nanas.

**Slash : **entre deux hommes et en plus sans raison / pas certain mais comme on sait jamais.

**Psychologique : **Torture mentale, prise de conscience sur soi-même, etc. …

**Rajout de personnages : Simon et Sarah, juste pour étoffer l'histoire. **

Et pour une fois : PAS DE TORTURE PHYSIQUE. Mais entre nous, il aurait mieux valu.

**Rating par chapitres (C'est-à-dire : Quel public peut le lire.) : **

**I France nous voilà : Tout Public.**

**II. Comprimé de conférence : Tout Public.**

**III. Début d'indice : Tout Public. **

**IV. Il est mon cœur : Tout Public. **

**V. La vérité : Public Averti. **

**Avertissements**

1 Les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à son producteurs, réalisateurs, acteurs, et autres personnes qui s'en occupent. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent et je le sais …

2 J'écris pour m'amuser, alors, ne comptez pas sur moi pour me prendre la tête même si vous me payez pour ça (lire l'avertissement 1 à ce sujet.)

3 Les personnages et animaux n'ont subit aucunes maltraitances pendant la durée du récit. (Ou presque.) Sauf Simon qui s'en ait prit plein la tête !

4 Je n'autorise pas la reproduction de ce texte sans que j'en ai donné le droit.

**HISTOIRE**

**Résumé de la série, des personnages, etc. **: Voir le forum « Fanfiction » disponible à partir de mon profil.

**Pour les noms :** Je pense que les noms sont pareils dans toutes les langues. Ca devrait donc aller.

**XXXXX**

**Note de l'auteur :** Oyo ! Pom … Pom … Pom …. Quand je pense que je devais réviser pour mon examen de demain. Urf !

**Seconde note :** Je suis seule au monde, lalala … bref. Fin de la connerie.

**Dernière note :** Dédicace à la ville de Paris Oo'


	2. Chap 1 : France, nous voilà !

Deux médecins américains étaient venus en France pour assister à une conférence

**Note de l'Auteur sur le chapitre 1 : **Je vais tenter d'avancer le plus vite possible et on verra bien si j'y arrive.

Créé : samedi 17 novembre 2007

Modifié : dimanche 3 août 2008

**XXXXX**

**« Que me cache-tu ? »**

Chapitre 1

**« France, nous voilà ! »**

Deux médecins américains étaient venus en France pour assister à une conférence. Le premier se nommait James Wilson. C'était un trentenaire intelligent, vif d'esprit et plein de gentillesse. Toujours près à aider son prochain, il était cancérologue depuis de nombreuses années et il adorait son métier. Décrit comme un beau mâle, aux cheveux blonds, et aux yeux verts, qui avait un corps sculpté, et blanc comme le lait. Le second médecin, Gregory House était le plus grand spécialiste dans toutes les maladies. Il était connu pour résoudre bien des cas mystérieux. Il avait dépassé la quarantaine mais sa musculature et son charme n'avaient d'égal que sa mauvaise humeur et ses taquineries constantes. Il ne faisait confiance en personne, et jugeait tout le monde de menteur !

Ils étaient venus à Paris pour la conférence sur les maladies du cœur. La capitale radieuse était sous la pluie, la tempête, et un ouragan. Un climat que la capitale française n'avait jamais connu. Sauf peut-être à l'époque des Dinosaures ! Nos deux scientifiques étaient donc enfermés dans une chambre d'un hôtel luxueux. Cuddy avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent une seule chambre afin de ne pas dépenser à l'outrance l'argent de la clinique. House avait tout de suite accepté : quelle bonne idée ! Il allait pouvoir taquiner James tous les soirs. James avait accepté par habitude de ne pas dire non toutefois il pensait mentalement que simultanément le paradis de Paris était devenu un Enfer.

Le médecin à la jambe dure était assit sur son lit depuis le début de la soirée, le nez près du carreau de la fenêtre, il regardait la pluie tomber. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, avant de les ouvrir, au même instant que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait. Wilson eut un petit sourire :

James : « C'est juste de la pluie, House ! Tu t'fais beaucoup soucis à cause d'elle ! »

Gregory : « Je m'inquiète pour toi, Jimmy, t'es en sucre ! »

James : « Changeons de sujet ! Ne me dis pas que t'es toujours aussi furieux ? »

Gregory : « Je ne suis pas furieux. J'ai dit non ! »  
James : « T'as perdu contre Cuddy, bien, mais profites donc de cette conférence ! »

Gregory : « Elle va être ennuyante à mourir ! »

James : « D'accord, d'accord, bon, House, je vais aller chercher de quoi manger … veux-je que je te prenne quelque chose ? »

Gregory : « Non. »

Wilson eut un soupir de colère mais garda le silence. Cuddy avait mit House sur le fait accomplit, et celui-ci semblait furieux de devoir être en France. Cependant ce n'était tout de même pas si mal : un bon hôtel, un bon sujet.

House le regarda partir, se touchant les tempes, avant de descendre du lit. Il tomba sur le sol sa jambe ne le supportant pas. Gregory grogna, et se releva pour se diriger vers la douche. Sa tête se posa contre la paroi de verre, pendant que l'eau coulait sur ses muscles endoloris : il détestait cet endroit. Il détestait la France !

Quelques heures plus tard, Wilson revint dans la chambre. Il regarda sa montre qui affichait vingt-trois heures et alla dans le coin cuisine. Il déposa la nourriture sur la table basse, et s'approcha du salon où la musique du piano se faisait entendre. Il eut un petit sourire, mais préféra ne pas se faire saisir, et quitta la pièce.

James prépara le repas pour lui, quand soudain une voix le fit se retourner :

Gregory : « Cuddy au téléphone, elle veut te parler ! »

James : « Allo … House j'entends rien ! »

Gregory : « La communication est mauvaise. Vas dans le salon, on capte ! »

Wilson obéit écoutant leur supérieure lui parler des problèmes de météo, il la rassura et raccrocha. Tout en parlant, il fixa le piano : comment un être aussi froid pouvait jouer des airs si doux ? Il se rendit de nouveau sur la petite table et …

James : « House si tu en voulais, tu aurais du me le demander ! »

Gregory : « hm. Hm ! »

Le médecin eut un petit rire, et Wilson grogna, quittant la pièce. Il claqua la porte, et revint quelques heures plus tard, trouvant House en train de jouer avec sa canne.

Gregory : « T'étais où ? »

James : « J'ai été mangé au restaurant. »

Gregory : « Bien, on fait quoi ? »

James : « HOUSE ! Je dors maintenant ! »

Après quelques minutes de batailles, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent enfin dans leur lit.

**XxX**

« J'ai … »

James ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'asseyant sur son lit. Il regarda sa montre posée sur la table de chevet, et soupira en se rendant compte que Gregory venait de le réveiller par ses bruits à trois heures du matin. Il appela House une fois, avant de refermer la bouche. Le médecin dormait : et visiblement il devait faire un cauchemar. Le corps luisant de sueur, Gregory avait repoussé les couvertures, et seul son pantalon de pyjama le couvrait encore.

« N… Non … »

L'homme eut un sursaut sur le lit, serrant ses mains sur les draps blancs. Wilson resta là, pétrifié : jamais il n'avait vu le médecin dans un tel état ! Tout son corps semblait se contracter, tout son être semblait rejeter une personne invisible.

« Père … s'il vous plait … ce n'est pas … »

Le silence tomba. House se remit respirer correctement. Wilson resta là, à demi assit l'observant quelques secondes. Il finit par se lever, se rapprochant du lit. Sa main glissa sur la joue de son aîné pour retirer une partie de la sueur.

« House, que me caches-tu ? »

Seule la respiration battante de son aîné lui répondit.

XXXXX

Mot de fin de l'Auteur : Mou ah ha … ce n'est certainement pas ce que vous pensez.

**A SUIVRE**

**CHAPITRE 2 **

**« COMPRIME DE CONFERENCE » **


	3. Chap 2 : Comprimé de Conférence

Note de l'Auteur sur le chapitre 2 : J'ai répondu aux commentaires sur le chapitre 1 et modifié les fautes signalées

**Note de l'Auteur sur le chapitre 2 :** J'ai répondu aux commentaires sur le chapitre 1 et modifié les fautes signalées.

Créé : samedi 17 novembre 2007

Modifié : dimanche 3 août 2008

**« Que me cache-tu ? »**

**Chapitre 2**

**« Comprimé de conférence. »**

La salle de conférence était peuplée de brillants scientifiques : chercheurs, médecins, et autres professionnels de la gente médical. Le conférencier, un certain docteur Brick parlait d'une voix monotone et exposait ses théories sur les molécules situées au niveau du cœur qui pourraient être un facteur de la crise cardiaque. Le discours bien que passionnant durait depuis trois heures. Le ton de la voix de l'homme n'avait pas un seul moment changé. La monotonie était telle que bien des personnes commençaient à somnoler en regardant de temps en temps leurs montres.

Si au départ House avait détesté cette idée de venir à cette maudite conférence qui serrait efficace en comprimé pour dormir, il avait depuis deux heures et cinquante-neuf minutes dépassé ce stade. Il fumait de colère et sa canne noire passant et repassant entre les paumes de ses mains laissait supposer qu'il était en train de trouver un moyen pour se venger.  
L'idée simple de quitter la conférence ne l'effleura pas : non, il fallait quelques choses de grandiose qui énerve autant ses praticiens de collègues, que le conférenciers, ou bien encore Wilson. Ce dernier le méritait : il avait passé la matinée à lui poser des questions stupides du genre : comment était son enfance. Est-ce qu'il avait était heureux ?

Sérieusement, qui demanderait l'enfance d'un ami au moment où celui-ci profite du passage d'une serveuse pour savoir s'il est vrai que les françaises ne portent pas de culottes sous leurs minis jupes ? Personne ? Si : Wilson !

Wilson assit près de lui regardait d'un air anxieux la canne. Il tentait également de se concentrer sur la voix de Mr Brick qui était tellement insipide qu'il n'arrivait plus à capter qu'un bourdonnement de mouche.

House n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Wilson était en train de s'endormir. Pendant une conférence, Mr Wilson s'endort ! C'était un scoop ! Il aurait du acheter ses appareils photographiques numériques dont Chase rêvait pendant les pauses : ou mieux, lui voler celui qu'il avait finit par acheter. Ainsi il aurait pu prendre cet instant magique …

Ce fut alors que l'illumination vint. House leva sa canne en direction du sac de Wilson et il le tira vers lui. Il s'en saisit, et se mit à fouiller dedans à la recherche d'un briquet car depuis quelques semaines son ami s'était remit à fumer avec rage.

En quelques secondes, des cris fusèrent dans la salle tandis que l'eau tombait sur les cheveux de l'homme qui venait d'allumer un feu, vite éteint grâce aux systèmes à incendie de l'hôtel.

Wilson se réveilla d'un coup et il fixa House qui riait à pleine gorge :

James : « House ! Ce n'est pas toi qui … »

Gregory : « Tu oses m'accuser ? Jimmy, il ne faut pas s'endormir en pleine conférence. C'est mal ! »

James : « Quoi ? Mais c'est de ta faute si »

Gregory : « Si ? »

James ferma la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait passé la nuit à surveiller le cauchemar de son ami. Cela aurait été déplacé, et House l'aurait soit traité de pervers, soit aurait été furieux. Et certainement les deux. Il valait mieux se garder de questions !

Wilson et House quittèrent la salle de conférence en se disputant. Cependant, une main fine se plaça entre eux deux, et une jeune fille blonde resta là. House la regarda quelques secondes avec son habituel sourire moqueur avant de se figer et de se remettre à sourire.

Il se baissa doucement, et fixa plus sérieusement la jeune femme au doux visage.

« Mr House … »

Gregory : « Sarah ? »  
Sarah : « Oui, mais … »

Gregory : « Ne t'ai-je pas dit m'appeler Greg … ory, »

Sarah : « Je n'oserais pas, monsieur. »

House sourit doucement. Il ne remarqua pas l'air béat de Wilson qui dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de poser la moindre question à son meilleur ami. Celle nommée Sarah était une ravissante demoiselle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés à cause de l'alarme, et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Elle portait une robe jaune à fleur rose qui aurait paru ridicule sur n'importe qui mais qui donnait à la dénommée Sarah une grâce inaccoutumée.

Sarah : « Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous ne reviendrez plus en France ? »

Gregory : « Une sorcière m'y a contraint ! »  
Sarah : « On ne vous oblige jamais à rien. »  
Gregory : « Et tu le sais mieux que personne. Sarah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sarah : « C'est … C'est … Ho, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Le docteur … »

Ce fut à cet instant que Gregory se souvint de la présence de son collègue. Il releva le regard et posa ses doigts sur la bouche de Sarah pour lui faire signe de se taire. Puis il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et la jeune fille eut un grand sourire …

« A toute à l'heure … »

Elle s'enfuie en courant. House se remit à marcher, l'air de rien. A peine eut-il fait dix pas, que Wilson le rattrapa :

James : « HOUSE ! C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ca ? » Remarqua Gregory en tournant le regard vers lui. « C'est un ascenseur. Plus pratique pour accéder à notre chambre ! »

James : « House ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! »

Le médecin haussa des épaules ignorant le cancérologue qui le suivit dans l'ascenseur. A peine celui-ci fut-il démarré, qu'House sentit l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus tendu. Il décida d'agir : pour le bien de son amitié avec Wilson.

Gregory : « C'est une ancienne … femme que j'ai mit dans mon lit ! »

James : « C'est une gamine ! »

Gregory : « Je les aime jeune. »

James : « HOUSE ! »

Gregory : « Ben quoi ? Tu aimes les femmes atteintes de cancers, je les préfère atteinte d'acnés ! »

James : « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais été en France. »

Gregory : « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que t'étais détective privé ! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Wilson s'aventura dans les couloirs.

**XxX**

Le soir était désormais bien installé. Gregory avait passé, à la grande surprise de James, l'après-midi à se faire joli. Il s'était soigneusement habillé, s'était parfumé, et James commençait à croire à son bobard de la femme blonde et amante selon House.

Vers neuf heures du soir, un coup à la porte obligea le cancérologue à quitter ses papiers scientifiques pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait devant. Il avait des cheveux longs très blond, et un visage fin presque féminin. Son sourire était séduisant, et son regard bleue incroyablement beau. L'homme resta silencieux devant l'air béat de Wilson puis il demanda d'une voix douce :

« Pardonnez-moi j'ai du me tromper de chambre. »

« Non ! Il était avec House tout à l'heure. »

Wilson remarqua alors seulement que Sarah était elle aussi là, dans un vieux jean et une chemise blanche. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, sans arriver à perdre sa jeunesse et son charme pour autant.

James : « Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme : « Je suis médecin, et j'ai étudié avec Greg … »

James : « … Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous êtes des gosses ! »

Une voix le stoppa. : « Jimmy, il a quarante-neuf ans … »

L'homme blond eut un éclat de rire : « Greg … »

Gregory : « … Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Le blond : « Tu ne me laisses pas rentrer ? »

Gregory : « Non. »

James se recula et il laissa Sarah et l'inconnu entrer dans le salon. En moins de deux, ils furent tous assit sur le canapé et les fauteuils. House resta debout, accolé au mur, ses bras croisés.

« Je me présente, je me nomme : Simon Huhat. »

Wilson avait déjà entendu ce nom-là : c'était un scientifique réputé dans la recherche sur l'ADN et le clonage.

« Simon ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » répéta de nouveau House.

- Greg ! J'ai fait une connerie … et trois de mes cobayes sont malades. »

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Mot de fin de l'Auteur : N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes

**A SUIVRE**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**« Début d'indices »**


	4. Chap 3 : Début d'indices

Note de l'Auteur sur le chapitre 3 : J'ai répondu aux commentaires sur le chapitre 2 et modifié les fautes que j'ai pu trouvé

**Note de l'Auteur sur le chapitre 3 :** J'ai modifié les fautes du chapitre 2. Voici le chapitre 3, espérons qu'il vous plaira !

XXXXXXX

**« Que me cache-tu ? »**

**Chapitre 3**

**« Début d'indices. »**

Assit sur son lit, House lisait avec attention les dossiers de trois enfants que Simon lui avait remit avant de repartir avec Sarah. Il prenait grand soin, pour une fois, d'étudier le cas de chacun, et notait sur une feuille blanche les symptômes et syndromes. Perdu dans cette concentration, il ne remarqua pas Wilson qui entrait dans la pièce avec une assiette. Il la posa sur la table de chevet.  
Le bruit de l'assiette rencontrant le meuble fit sursauter Gregory. Il regarda James avait un grand sourire sarcastique, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu se moquer ouvertement de son ami : qui venait manger à trois heures du matin dans leurs chambres, il eut la surprise de voir Jimmy, lui dire :

« Je l'ai fait pour toi. Tu n'as rien mangé ! »

Gregory : « Tu te prends pour ma mère ? »

James : « Devrais-je me prendre pour elle ? »

La repartie de son ami glaça le sang d'House. Si James répondait, c'était qu'il avait une idée en tête et cela signifiait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Pourtant, Wilson ne resta pas. Il se leva, et abandonna House à ses travaux.

**XxX**

Dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, Wilson ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver la chambre de Simon et Sarah Huhat. Quel était le lien de ses deux-là ? Frère et sœur ? Mari et femme ? La jeune femme n'avait pas dit un mot pendant le dialogue, court, entre House et Huhat. Sans nul doute savait-elle qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler et Wilson se disait la même chose : mais sa curiosité était trop importante.  
Il voulait savoir !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Simon, il tomba nez à nez avec ce dernier. Huhat le reconnu tout de suite, et il lui accorda un grand sourire angélique, ses yeux brillant visiblement de plaisir.

« Vous me cherchez. »

James : « Non, pas vraiment … »

Simon : « Ce n'était pas une question. Vous me chercher. Pourquoi ? »

Wilson ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal. Pourtant, il était loin d'être comme un poisson dans l'eau, face à cet homme étrange qui n'avait rien de rassurant malgré sa douceur et son beau sourire. Simon était effrayant, agaçant, charmant, et séduisant. Il semblait tout savoir, tout comprendre, comme House mais, là où l'un était dur, l'autre semblait doux.

« Mes liens avec Gregory ? »

James : « Vous avez été dans la même école. »

Simon : « C'est cela … »

James : « Vous avez travaillé ensemble ? »

Simon : « Non. Pas vraiment. »

Le couloir bien que désert n'était pas propice à la conversation. Aussi, aimablement, Simon invita James à venir boire un verre au bar, se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée. Ce dernier accepta.

**XxX**

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, Sarah était assise sur le bord d'un lit où un enfant dormait, le visage rougit par la fièvre. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir de quatre ans, il était maigre, et son corps semblait se brûler sur place.  
Des toussotements se firent entendre. Dans la même pièce, se trouvaient deux autres lits. Dans le premier se trouvait une petite fille de sept ans, et dans le dernier un garçon de neuf ans. Ils étaient tous les trois malades …  
Atteint du même mal.  
Mais un mal inconnu.

Sarah était inquiète. Elle avait confiance en House, car il savait. Car il comprenait. Il était comme eux, et ils étaient comme des frères pour lui. Mais elle craignait qu'il ne soit pas assez rapide et que l'un des trois, deux des trois, ou les trois, ne meurent avant la fin de ses recherches.

Que tout recommence, encore une fois.

Elle aurait aimé l'aider, mais elle n'était qu'une simple infirmière et encore ! Elle avait tout juste les diplômes, puisque dès le départ, elle avait travaillé avec Simon.

**XxX**

Le bar de l'hôtel n'avait rien de sordide. Il était beau, feutré et agréable. Il donnait tout de suite aux clients de rester et de s'amuser. La consommation d'alcool poussait les fêtards de la nuit à danser sur la piste.

Un peu à l'égard, Simon et James étaient en train de discuter. Wilson ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Huhat avait un sourire trop … sourire. Il semblait doux et gentil, et ça n'avait rien de rassurant quand on se disait que cet homme avait rendu mal à l'aise House : ce n'était pas les anges qui effrayaient les démons, si ?

Simon : « Aimez-vous la France ? »

James : « Assez, la pluie empêche le plaisir de tout voir. »

Simon : « Vous avez le temps. »

James : « Non, nous repartons dans trois jours. »

Simon : « Vous avez le temps. »

Wilson ne pu répondre face au sourire ravageur de l'homme qui remercia la serveuse qui venait de leur apporter à boire. Ils attendirent qu'elle termine, puis Wilson se mit à décrire du regard l'homme qui ne tiqua pas. Celui-ci, sans se stopper, se mit à décrire les beautés de la France. De la capitale à la province.  
Brutalement, le neurologue le stoppa :

James : « House. »

Simon : « Vous êtes amis, il me semble, ne vous a-t-il jamais parlé de moi ? »

James : « Non. »

James eut un pincement au cœur : « jamais. »

Simon : « Je n'ai malheureusement que peu de chose à dire. J'ai connu House très tôt, nous avons grandit ensemble. J'ai été à son mariage … »

James : « Ce n'est pas … »

L'homme blond croisa les mains devant lui : ce cancérologue était d'un ennui. Mortel. Pourquoi fallait-il dire qu'il soit si basique ? Simon aurait parié qu'il était divorcé plusieurs fois, et qu'il ne l'assumait pas. Qu'il couchait avec ses patientes. Mais, et surtout, qu'il ne savait absolument rien sur Gregory car il n'était pas son ami.

James : « …Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. »

Simon : « Dans son intérêt, et dans le votre, vous ferriez mieux de vous tenir à l'écart. »

James : « Que ? »

Simon : « Prenez le premier avion et rentrez chez vous ! »

« Simon, il reste avec moi. »

House, le grand House, se tenait droit devant eux. Il regarda avec une once de mépris ses deux meilleurs amis qui parlaient de lui derrière son dos, mais ne s'en ému pas. C'était tout à fait le genre de Wilson de vouloir tout arranger, et celui de Simon de tout vouloir compliquer.

Simon eut un grand éclat de rire, et il se releva en souriant.

Simon : « Où est Stacy ? »  
Gregory : « Elle vit avec son nouveau mari »

Simon : « Ne te l'avais-je pas dit qu'elle te quitterait ? »

Gregory : « Je l'ai quitté. »

Dans ce petit bar tranquille, Wilson frémit. Il eut l'impression de voir deux lions se jauger du regard, et s'apprêtant à se sauter dessus pour un combat à mort. Le rire de Simon s'envola de nouveau, et il quitta la pièce, tapotant au passage l'épaule de son ami.

De nouveau seuls, seuls et entourés par une dizaines d'inconnus, Wilson et House se fixèrent. L'un prit de remord, l'autre le visage fermé. Gregory s'assit en face de James, et le regardant dans les yeux, il murmura :

« Il a raison. Tu devrais rentrer ! »

**XxX**

Endormit dans son lit, Gregory ne pouvait deviner le regard de Wilson sur lui. Ce dernier ne pouvait accepter d'être mit à l'écart d'une histoire qui ne le concernait pas. Il voulait savoir, comprendre cette tête de génie. Savoir ce poids sur son cœur. Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas ses parents ? Pourquoi …

« Père … »

Remuant dans son sommeil, House fit tomber la cane qui dormait à ses cotés. Il gémit de douleur, avant de tourner sur lui-même. Sa main se saisissant des draps. Gregory gémit. Ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour laisser passer un souffle étouffé.

« N… Non … »

Le corps remua un peu plus, avant de s'arquer sous une violence invisible. Wilson se releva d'un bond, prêt à réveiller Gregory. Il posa sa main sur lui, mais, celle de son confrère lui attrapa. House saisissant cette poigne, murmura plus faiblement :

« Pitié …, s'il vous plait … »

Wilson se libéra et quitta la chambre. Il eut à peine ouvert la porte de l'appartement pour aller se détendre en dehors, et reprendre son calme, qu'il vit Simon face à lui, adossé au mur du couloir.

Le médecin ne souriait plus, les bras croisés, l'air dur.

Simon : « Vous devez partir ! »

Wilson hausa des épaules : « Je reste. Nous repartirons ensemble. »  
Simon : « vous ne comprenez rien, il ne repartira jamais. »

Wilson : « Que dites-vous ? »

Simon : « Vous me fatiguez. »

Cette fois, Wilson frémit, et ses yeux se mirent à briller de colère. Assez de mensonge ! Il voulait savoir.

Wilson : « Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? »  
Simon : « Je suis son cœur. »

XXX

L'enfant cracha du sang, avant de se recroqueviller dans le lit. Sarah se rapprocha de lui et soupira lentement : « Greg, on a besoin de toi. »

**A SUIVRE**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**« Début d'indices »**


	5. Chap 4 : Il est mon coeur

Réponses aux commentaires du chapitre 3 :

**Note de l'Auteur sur le chapitre 4 :**

Commencé le 15 mars 2008 et finit le 18 avril de la même année (heureusement, d'ailleurs.).

XXXXXXX

**« Que me cache-tu ? »**

Chapitre 4

**« Il est mon Cœur. »**

Quand il s'était réveillé Gregory House avait trouvé la chambre vide. Il ne savait pas où était passé cet idiot de Wilson. Il n'était pas concerné par tout cela. Ces derniers temps les souvenirs revenaient dans sa mémoire. C'était cruel. Cruel de se souvenir ce qu'on a mit tant de temps à oublier. Il avait tiré un trait sur son passé mais revoir Simon ranimait la vielle flamme. C'était il y a si longtemps.

C'était du passé. Le passé ne sert à rien, et il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Tout le monde ment. Même lui, il ne peut pas dire sans cesse les vérités que les autres veulent entendre. Il avait trop souffert. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait rendu si sombre, si pathétique, si moqueur. Non, ça il l'était devenu petit à petit en voulant l'être.

L'homme ne tarda pas à quitter son lit pour se rendre au-devant d'une autre chambre. Là, une jeune fille en robe de chambre s'était endormit près du lit d'un malade. Sarah était la plus douce des demoiselles. Elle était drôle, parfois mauvaise, mais, c'était une jeune femme courageuse. House l'avait rencontré il y a dix ans, et il ne regretterait jamais cette rencontre. Il avait pourtant mentit. Encore une fois. Elle n'était pas son amante. Elle ne l'était pas, car Sarah était bisexuelle, et amoureuse d'une certaine Lola.

Il toqua trois coups.

James n'avait pas quitté du regard Simon qui se servait un verre de Whisky. La chambre de l'homme était sombre. Des rideaux rouges sang, des draps de la même couleurs. Des murs noirs, et une moquette dans les mêmes nuances. Il devait vivre dans cet hôtel pour avoir eut le droit de modifier cet endroit de la sorte. Huhat s'assit sur le canapé, et resta là. De nouveau, il fit sans le voir, ressortir sa beauté juvénile. L'homme était si étrange, si beau. Un tableau. James ne pouvait l'aimer. Juste l'admirer avec une haine qu'il ne comprenait pas. L'homme lui avait dit de partir et il accusait House d'être homosexuel.

Simon : Ce n'est pas une accusation. La sexualité n'est pas un crime.

James : Je n'ai rien dit.

Simon : Vous l'avez pensé.

James eut un sourire sarcastique : Vous lisez dans ma tête ?

Simon : Bien sûr que non. Je devine.

James : Bien. Et que devinez-vous d'autre ?

Simon : Que vous partirez.

James : Non.

Simon : Vous partirez, après mon histoire.

James : Qu'importe ce que vous me direz, House est House.

Simon : Ca, c'est que vous croyez !

Répondit avec une pointe de colère l'homme qui fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il pouvait être irritant ce petit James à traîner dans ses pattes ! Il n'était ni beau, ni amusant. Il n'était même pas intelligent, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perdre son temps avec lui ?

_**20 ans plus tôt : **_

L'université St Raphaël était une grande école qui préparait les futurs médecins. Dans cette école spéciale, les étudiants vivaient dans un campus qui s'alimentait en parfaite autarcie. Les étudiants vivaient de trois à dix personnes par bâtiments. Ils avaient des règles strictes à respecter que personne n'écoutait. On pouvait ainsi dire que St Raphaël était l'école la plus cotée, mais aussi la plus lubrique de toutes les universités.

Dans un des bâtiments, vivait le jeune étudiant en quatrième année : Gregory House. Le garçon était particulièrement apprécié par ses camarades à cause de son savoir et de sa forte intelligence. Il vivait avec trois autres étudiants : Eden Indentshi, un jeune homme faisant des études en science ; Maël Roobest, qui faisait ses études en psychologie, et Patrick Blanc.

Hors Patrick Blanc avait décidé de cesser ses études. Son budget et ses notes ne lui permettaient plus de rester. Gregory, Eden et Maël avait fait une petite fête d'adieu sans être triste. C'était la vie des étudiants de se débrouiller pour gagner de l'argent, ou comme Maël et Eden être assez milliardaires pour ne pas s'en soucier.

Patrick était partit, et les semaines passées, laissant une chambre vide dans la petite maison des étudiants de l'aile Sud, bâtiment 34.

Jusqu'où jour, où un jeune homme était apparu. Le jour où Simon Huhat avait franchit la porte d'entrée, Gregory ne s'était pas douté que sa vie changerait à jamais. Pourtant, il aurait du deviner qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Le jeune homme de 21 ans était tombé dont ne sait où, comme sortant d'un nuage, avec des habits neufs des premiers jours, et pourtant déjà tellement à l'aise. Il n'avait pas ce stress ou cette angoisse des nouveaux étudiants. Et en rentrant dans la chambre qu'ils allaient partagé, il semblait déjà connaître les lieux. Seuls, son passage dans deux chambres, avant de trouver la sienne, laissait deviner qu'il n'y avait jamais mit les pieds.

_**Aujourd'hui : **_

House regarda les enfants allongés sur le lit, avant de fixer Sarah sans rien dire. Ils allaient mourir. Il avait trouvé leurs maux, oui. Une neurofibromatose, on n'en mourrait pas. Mais cette dernière avait entraîné des complications et des tumeurs non opérables au niveau du cerveau. Il ne se trompait pas. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sarah n'avait rien dit : elle ne l'avait pas écouté. House avait tord, puisqu'il n'avait pas raison. Et cette idée illogique tournait dans sa tête. Il était comme eux, pas atteints de la neuro-truc, mais né comme eux.  
Il aurait du les sauver.

Au moins.

Tenter de le sauver. Là, il n'avait rien fait. Rien essayé. Il avait juste dit : c'est trop tard. Simon a raison, les tumeurs sont trop avancées. Ils vont mourir. Dans combien de temps ? Ce n'était pas facile à deviner. Ca pouvait très bien mettre une dizaine de mois, comme quelque jour. Et chaque heure serait plus douloureuse pour eux.

Car ils ne pourraient que s'habituer aux anti-douleurs. A la morphine.

Sarah se retourna vers Gregory. Les yeux pleins de larmes, la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, et elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle du pour cela se mettre debout, sur le lit, afin de prendre la tête du médecin et la poser sur sa poitrine.

Sarah : Je suis désolée.

Gregory : Ne devrais-je pas l'être ?

Sarah : Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.  
Gregory : …

Il ne répondit pas, s'asseyant, sa canne tournant autour de sa main. Une seule question trottant dans sa tête : avait-il fait le maximum ?

_**19 ans plus tôt : **_

Simon et Gregory étaient rapidement devenus amis. Gregory avait été intrigué par ce jeune homme blond, incapable de prononcer deux phrases sans que l'une d'entre elles se terminent par un ordre. Il acceptait ses railleries et il y répondait même avec vivacité. Les deux s'entendaient bien, de tel sorte que l'on ne disait plus, ami comme les deux doigts de la main, mais ami comme House et Huhat. Les doubles H.

Jusqu'à un jour. Ce jour-là, personne ne s'étonna de voir House prendre son petit déjeuner seul à la cantine. Pourtant des questions et des murmures commencèrent à souffler quand à l'heure du dîner, on n'avait toujours pas vu Simon. Eden, leur camarade de chambre était venu le voir à sa table :

Eden : Greg, il est où ton binôme ?

Gregory : Je suis seul.

Eden : J'le voie bien, mais tu l'as planqué où Simon ?

Gregory : Je ne suis pas son chien, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

_**Aujourd'hui :  
**_

Wilson : vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

Huhat : Non.

Wilson soupira longuement. La vie universitaire de Gregory était passionnante, mais, à cette heure-ci, le corps d'une femme ou le journal télévisé lui semblait d'un attrait bien plus important. Il en avait assez de savoir qu'ils avaient été amis, et que du jour au lendemain, House avait cessé de l'être. Ce n'était absolument pas son souci :  
Il était même persuadé que ça ne l'aiderait pas plus que cela. Il aurait mieux fait de téléphoner directement à Sally pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose. Elle aurait certainement su lui répondre et il aurait perdu moins de temps en bavardage.

Simon : Je vous ennui ?

Wilson : Bien sûr que oui ! Vous parlez trop.

Simon : Je suis bavard.

C'était une simple constatation. Sans demande de réponse, dans le genre à House. Wilson ne répondit pas. Il y était habitué de la part d'un médecin, alors un second.

Simon : si je vous ennui, vous pouvez partir.

Wilson : abrégez l'histoire, ce serrait mieux !

Simon : Ca c'est passé la veille de ce jour-là, où on ne m'a pas trouvé.

_**19 ans plus tôt : **_

Dans la chambre de Simon, les lumières étaient tamisées, et la porte fermée à clé. Allongé sur le lit, House lisait calmement un livre de philosophie. Près de lui, Huhat glissait ses mains sur son dos en s'ennuyant : il en avait assez que Gregory étudie : il voulait faire l'amour. Tout de suite, maintenant.

Ce n'était pas au goût, de Gregory, qui le laissait pourtant naviguer ses mains. Il était habitué aux caprices de son amant, depuis un qu'ils étaient ensemble. Celui-ci ne manquait pas une occasion pour le mettre au défi. Comment lui en vouloir, ils étaient joueurs, l'un comme l'autre.  
House se retourna, posant son livre, sa main prenant celle de Simon pour la tirer vers lui :

Gregory : Hé. Sois patient.

Simon : Je veux le faire maintenant.

Gregory : Attends.

Simon : Mais demain tu n'es pas là.

Gregory : Ne fais pas l'enfant, c'est un projet.

Simon : Cette Stacy Warner …

Gregory : Ne sois pas tant jaloux de nos camarades de classe.

Simon fit une moue d'enfant, avant de rejeter une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Il la détestait cette fiche de riche venue dont ne sait où, qui n'oubliait pas une seconde pour faire les yeux doux à son cher et tendre.

House était à lui. Et s'il ne pouvait plus l'avoir un jour, il ne serait à personne.

Gregory regarda les sourcils froncés de Simon, et il glissa la main sur sa joue.

Gregory : Tu sais bien pour qui j'ai des sentiments …  
Simon : Tu me le dis jamais.  
Gregory : Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu sais bien que …

Simon : … Je sais.

Oui, il savait son passé. Gregory lui avait confié le serrant dans ses bras. Son passé. Pas uniquement son père qui avait abusé de lui, mais, ce qui était encore pire. Ce qu'il avait osé lui faire, avant.  
Bien avant cela.  
C'était horrible.

Simon : Si tu ne veux pas que je le dise, …

Gregory : Quoi ?

Simon : Si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ton secret, séduis Stacy !

Gregory : Tu plaisantes ?

Simon : Non.

_**Aujourd'hui :**_

Simon : Il l'a fait. Mais il ne l'a jamais quitté ensuite …

L'homme eut un sourire amusé, avant d'hocher de la tête pensivement.

Simon : Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit par téléphone pendant quinze ans. Depuis son départ définitif de la France. Tout le monde ment.  
Gregory : Quel était son secret ?  
Simon : Et si vous lui demandiez vous-même ?

Gregory : Je ne vous comprends pas.  
Simon : Il est mon cœur. Mais, voyez-vous, quand on veut devenir médecin, il faut laisser le cœur de coté.

**A SUIVRE**


	6. Chap 5 : Fin

**Note de l'Auteur sur le chapitre 5 :**

Créé le 05/08/2008

**XXXXX**

**« Que me cache-tu ? »**

Chapitre 5

**« La vérité. »**

House : « Sarah, essayes de comprendre ! »

Sarah : « Mais vous n'avez même pas essayé ! »

House : « Je ne peux pas les sauver ! »

Sarah : « Vous ne voulez pas les sauver ! »

Sarah serra les poings, laissa les larmes couler de son visage, et s'enfuie de la chambre en poussant un ultime sanglot. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que House pouvait abandonner avant d'avoir rien essayé. Ils avaient tout ici pour les sauver, ils avaient tous les scientifiques, toutes les affaires médicales, et la plupart des médicaments, mais il n'avait même pas essayé la moindre petite tentative. Il n'avait pas fait un diagnostique avec ses praticiens. Il disait : « trop tard » comme une petite amie le disait à son amoureux quand celui-ci arrivé avec 5 minutes de retard, après avoir écumé la ville à la recherche d'un beau bouquet de fleurs. C'était injuste !

Simon était injuste. House était injuste. La terre entière était injuste et …  
La jeune fille tomba en larme sur le sol du couloir. Elle se laissa relever par Gregory, qui soupira lentement, la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

House : « Je vais essayer de nouveau, Sarah. Je vais essayer de nouveau. »

Sarah : « House, ne dirait jamais cela. »

House : « Quoi ? »

Sarah : « Il n'essaye jamais. Il réussit toujours. »

Relevant ses yeux humides vers lui, Sarah offrit un timide sourire à l'homme à canne. Elle était désolée d'être une enfant papillon dans sa tête qui ne voyait pas la réalité, mais elle désirait tellement y croire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas admettre la vérité.

Cette vérité même que James Wilson cherchait à découvrir, au grand dam de Simon. Ce dernier avait dit la vérité, pour l'histoire. Mentir n'aurait servit à rien. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas dit toute l'histoire. A quoi bon ? Gregory était ce qu'il était, et il était lui-même ce qu'il avait voulu être. Néanmoins James l'énervait. Simon le trouvait présomptueux, là où il l'était mille fois plus. Il le trouvait peu sensible, incompréhensible, et tellement, tellement, américain ! C'était désespérant …

_**20 ans plus tôt : **_

Rien ne s'était encore passé. Ni dispute, ni Stacy, ni défi. Rien. Simon de son air hautain discutait avec une fille d'une année supérieure. Son regard de biche ne l'émoustillait pas le moins du monde, et le jeune homme avec son fin discours se moquait habillement d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse le remarquer.

Fatigué néanmoins de son manque de réaction, il la quitta. Simon marcha un peu, avant d'entrouvrir les yeux, ses lèvres se pinçant. Le jeune étudiant posa les mains tremblantes sur ses lèvres. Il resta un instant choqué au milieu du couloir, reculant par avance avant de disparaître.

House sourit tendrement à Stacy, lui caressant le visage : « Alors, j'embrasse bien ? »

_**Aujourd'hui : **_

Il s'était vengé comme il avait pu. Simon n'était pas malheureux, il n'avait pas attendu Gregory toute sa vie, et il avait continué à vivre. Lui n'avait jamais été tenté par les femmes ; Ces dernières au contraire avaient souvent été tenté par lui. Raffiné, sage, beau, séduisant, charismatique, effroyable, manquant d'humanisme mais sauvant l'humanité. Cela donnait envie de lui donner des claques, et quelques secondes plus tard, de l'embrasser et le câliner pour le consoler. Néanmoins, House n'était-il pas pareil dans son mal-être et son impolitesse sans limite ?

C'était décidé !

James prit par le poignet Simon et l'entraîna dans la chambre de ce dernier. Là, Gregory était penché sur un des enfants. Il les examinait un à un tentant de trouver la faille dans ses prédictions, de son contrecarrer lui-même afin de les sauver. Il releva un regard surprit quand il les vit, là tous les deux, avant de ricaner :

« Oui, Jimmy, je suis sorti avec lui à la Fac. Oui, Sarah, c'est pas tellement le moment de poser ce genre de question. Et oui, Simon, effectivement, je te confirme que Stacy et moi c'est terminé. »

James : « Et … »

House : « Non, je n'ai pas d'attirance pour les hommes, ou les femmes. Je suis attiré, tirons-nous par la différence. Non, Sarah, tu n'es pas mon type : je pourrais être ton père. Et non, Simon, je ne suis pas attiré par James ni par toi … »

Simon : « Ton joli question réponse est certes instructif pour nos jeunes amis, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que tu sais m'aimer. »  
House : « J'ai su t'aimer, et je sais t'aimer, Simon. Néanmoins, comme Sarah le disait … »

James : « J'avais … »

House : « Comme … C'est évident ! Sarah, va me chercher le neurologue le docteur Vau Cert, il doit se trouver dans la salle de conférence, dépêches-toi ! »

**XxX**

« Imaginons que l'organisme est cet hôtel ! Voilà ! Donc, le corps de nos malades est cet hôtel. Jusqu'ici tout va bien, bar, cocktail, et conférence barbante ! Seulement, soumit à un événement extérieur – comme l'actuel tempête, ou un cantonnement pour maladie – les petits microbes, nous les humains, nous retrouvons confiner. Et alors, il suffit que deux éléments, prenons Jimmy et Simon, se disputent pour que l'hôtel explose ! »

Sarah : « House, je ne comprends rien ! »

House : « Reprenons. Nos patients ont été confinés après une simple grippe par le docteur Huhat. Ce dernier craignant un problème important de santé. Hors, en les enfermant, deux maladies anodines qui se seraient parfaitement guérit, on pu germer et en engendrer une troisième : la chaleur de la pièce, la mobilité, et les défenses réduites par les médicaments. Il faut donc stopper tout les médicaments … Il ne devrait rester qu'une tâche noire, que notre bon docteur Vau va pouvoir extraire … »

Simon : « Cela va empirer leur mal, Gregory ! »

House : « Certes. C'est un peu le jeu de pile ou face, non ? »

**XxX**

La pluie avait cessé. House ne quittait pas du regard la porte fermé des trois enfants. S'ils mourraient, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Il n'accepterait jamais de vivre deux fois la même chose. Mais, House le savait, depuis toujours, qu'il devait cacher la vérité.  
Son enfance n'avait pas été horrible. Jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, il avait toujours pensé que son père était le meilleur des papas, et sa mère la meilleure des mamans. Puis, son père qui l'aimait tendrement, l'avait aimé amoureusement. Gregory ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir transformé son enfance en cauchemar, mais il s'en était remit.  
Il avait été à la faculté, et la vérité avait été découverte …

James : « Ne veux-tu pas me parler, House ? »

House : « Nous sommes dans un hôpital, Wilson. Pas de bruit où les méchantes infirmières vont venir te piquer ! »

James : « House ! »

Exaspéré James se leva. Il abandonna Gregory et se dirigea vers les escaliers de l'hôpital. Du regard House le suivit, soupirant lui aussi. Wilson était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, et cela il le savait. Il passait avant sa cane, avant ses médicaments, son piano, sa prostituée du Mardi, et ses disciples. Néanmoins, il demeurait que House était une maison fermée et qu'il était incapable de parler de ses secrets.  
Cette fois, il sourit en voyant Simon s'approcher de lui. Huhat lui n'avait pas envie de sourire, et House le remarqua aussitôt. L'homme s'assit près de lui, et soupira :

Simon : « J'aurais tué ses enfants. »

Gregory : « Certainement. »

Simon : « … Oui. »

Le silence. Un oreiller de plomb, et un lit de plume.

Gregory : « Pourquoi as-tu continué dans ce domaine ? »

Simon : « Ne te l'avais-je pas promit ? »

Gregory sourit. Un unique et premier sourire. Pas ce sourire en coin, moqueur, et rieur. Pas ce sourire triste, mélancolique. Non, un réel sourire, avant qu'il ne pouffe de rire.

Simon : « C'est pas de l'amour, vous irez bien ensemble. »

Gregory : « Tu abandonnes ? »  
Simon : « Penses-tu vraiment que je serais retourné avec toi ? »  
Gregory : « Tu m'aimes, non ? »

Simon : « Tu n'es qu'un briseur de couple, et un briseur de rêves. Néanmoins, il semble assez maso pour aimer ça. Tentes … Tu verras. »

**XxX**

Etrangement, Wilson ne fut pas étonné en voyant Gregory s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le toit de l'hôpital. Il le laissa faire, lui accordant même un sourire. A quoi bon ? Gregory ne disait jamais la vérité. Tout le monde ment, et certainement lui le premier. James était idiot, pensait-il, de songer à être son ami. Il n'était qu'un pion parmi tant d'autre …

« - Ma mère ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant … »

Le souffle court, James se surprit à regarder Gregory. Il était là, assit, sur le rebord de l'hôpital entre ciel, vide, et terre. Ses yeux si clairs fixaient le sol, et le ciel, allant de l'un à l'autre avec tristesse.

« Mon père et elle ont donc décidé d'en avoir un par insémination. Seulement, c'était trop cher. La seule solution a été pour eux de se prêter une expérience sur l'ADN. C'était un jeu sur des embryons humains sous couvert d'aider des familles à avoir des enfants. Je suis né ainsi. … »

_**30 ans plus tôt**_** : **

« Papa … »

« Greg, ça suffit ! »

L'enfant se remit à pleurer, allongé dans son lit. Il accepta néanmoins à contrecœur de tendre le bras, ses yeux fixant la piqûre rentrant à l'intérieur de sa peau. Ses médicaments, encore des médicaments, pour ne pas qu'il meurt. Il en avait assez ! Marre d'être sans cesse piqué par des seringues, fiévreux, et triste. Là, …

« C'est pour ton bien, mon fils. »

_**Actuellement : **_

« Je lui ai pardonné, comme je lui ai pardonné tout le reste. Seulement … »

Wilson soupira, se levant difficilement, la fatigue l'avait lui aussi rejoint. Il se rapprocha de House, et s'abaissa vers lui. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, et il sourit tendrement :

« Laisse, tu me parleras de cela plus tard, Gregory … »

House émit un petit gémissement, avant qu'une plainte sorte des lèvres de James mordu par ce dernier. Le médecin eut un sourire ravageur tirant sa nuque vers lui, pressant son corps contre le sien. James manqua un battement de cœur, ses mains se plaquant instinctivement sur le corps de House.

**TERMINE**

Oo' Ho ! J'ai pas fait de Lemon. J'en ferrais peut-être un, … un jour xD


	7. Reponses Aux Commentaires

Réponse aux commentaires du chapitre 1 :

**Réponse aux commentaires**

**House, Que me caches-tu ?**

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fiction.

Chapitre 1

C Elise : une nouvelle histoire qui a l'air super! je vais la suivre avec plaisir _2007-12-01_

**Sed : **Merci. Tu pourras la suivre à la trace autant qu'elle te plaira XD

sabi064 : le debut de l'histoire me plait bien. Vivement la suite _2007-12-02_

**Sed : **J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Il y a un rajout de chapitre par semaine.

Fantomette : L'humour de la série est bien recréé à mon sens (c'est la 1ere qualité que j'attends d'une fic sur House, des miennes aussi). Mais le langage qu'ils parlent est peut-être un peu trop littéraire. Et de temps à autre, c'est pas évident de situer l'action. A part ça, bonne orthographe, bonnr grammaire. Go on! _2007-12-03_

**Sed : **J'ai essayé de mieux recadrer l'action. J'ai changé le langage parlé. Merci pour tes critiques qui m'ont bien servit pour corriger ce chapitre. J'espère que tu continueras à en faire.

Chapitre 2

sabi064 : super chapitre toujours aussi bien. _2007-12-10_

**Sed :** Tu es vraiment gentil. Adorable même, mais, j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit toujours aussi bien en vu des fautes que j'ai trouvé en me relisant. Merci de tout cœur, dans tous les cas et désolé du temps de réponse.

C Elise : Interressant des amis de House! _2007-12-10_

**House :** Evidemment que j'ai des amis, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !

**Sed :** Et voilà ! Tu l'as vexé, c'est malin ! N'est-ce pas que c'est étrange ? Heureusement que nous sommes dans une fiction sinon on ne le croirait pas. Hu !

neverland : très prometteurs se début vivement la suite surtout qu'on va faire des découverte sur le passer de House. Vite la suite _2007-12-28_

**Sed :** Nous en serrons plus, et je suis tout aussi impatient que toi de savoir ce que me réserve House dans ma fiction. Il est si imprévisible !

Mlle House : Bravo! C'est bon (même si je préfère le Huddy...) J'ai hate de lire le prochain chapitre... _2008-01-26_

**Sed :** On a chacun nos petites préférences. Merci pour ton message. Il m'a fait très plaisir.

loupiote : JD l'idée elle est super et ta fic aussi BRAVO _2008-03-02_

**Sed : **Merci beaucoup mon petit loup !

Chapitre 3

C Elise : heu c'est moi où il légèrement bizard l'ami de House! _2008-02-18_

**Simon : **Je ne suis pas étrange. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas normal, que je suis étrange

Fantomette : Wap! vivement la suite! Un suspense bien organisé, une intrigue originale... L'effort en orthographe est visible, bravo! (sans vouloir être condescendante) Peut-être un peu trop de pathos dans la description de House en pleurs? Mais vu que je ne sais pas ce que ça cache, ça pourrait être tout à fait justifié... la suite! _2008-02-19_

**Gregory :** Sois condescendante et assumes-le. _Grogne. _Je ne suis pas Pathos.

sabi064 : bravo J'ai hate de lire le prochain chapitre... vivement la suite _2008-02-21_

**Sed **: ! La suite est là. Je prie pour qu'elle te plaise …

Abraham : Weiird... Mais j'adore, lol, j'veux savoir ce qui va se passer, j'suis toute perdu! Mais j'aime ça, c'est mystérieux, c'est beau, c'est bien écrit, c'est... C'est ça, lol J'ai hâte de voir la suite. Est-ce que ça va finir par un slash? Peu importe, continue, c'est vraiment bon! _2008-02-25_

**Wilson : Merci pour tous tes compliments, on finira comme on peut. L'auteur manquant de motivation, je te conseille d'utiliser la menace. Ou pas.**

loupiote : c koi la suite oh c un supplice _2008-03-02_

**Sarah :** **J'aime ce prénom. Fais attention, le supplice ce n'est pas d'attendre, c'est, d'attendre sans que rien ne vienne. Voici la suite, pour toi … Ho ! Que vois-je, tu as écrit deux commentaires. C'est si gentil !  
****loupiote :**** STP met la suite STP **_**2008-03-02**_

**Auteur :**** … non trois.**

**Sarah :**** huhu ! Effectivement.**

Houna : J'aime beaucoup. Il y a du suspens, c'est bien écrit... Bref, j'aime beaucoup _2008-03-03_

**Simon** : **Merci. Merci ****Houna**** d'être si gentille, mais aimeras-tu la suite ?**

ladynarutochan : Cette histoire est vraiment intrigante . Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait avec le pauvre Greg ! Enfin, j'espère que tu posteras vite le prochain chapitre ! _2008-03-11_

**House :** **Oui, pauvre Greg ! Merci de voir ma douleur.**

lili : je voudrais bien savoir comment continue l'histoire ?! _2008-03-14_

**Sed **: **Tu vas le savoir très rapidement !**

Chapitre 4

C Elise : son coeur?_ 2008-04-18_

**Lod : Non, House n'a pas retiré de sa poitrine son cœur. **

Drei : Wah men! C'est genre trop bon!O.O  
Simon là, il me fait peur! Sérieux! J'ai même rêver à lui...Ben en fait, dans mon rêve, c'était comme si c'était lui. Pis il voulait tuer mon chien avec du poison à rat!XD  
Wilson, laisse toi pas faire par Simon! You're the best, mon chou! D  
En tout j'adore ta fic! Continues! D _2008-04-24_

**Simon : Tuer un chien avec de la mort au rat ? Quelle singularité. Il y a tant d'autres poisons plus cruels et plus efficaces. Vous me décevez, très cher. **

Anthales : On est comme Wilson!! Nous aussi on veut tout savoir!! Bon courage pour la suite!  
_2008-05-08_

**Sed : On veut la suite ! A pardon, c'est moi l'auteur ? Oo**

alex4408 : J'adore ta fic. Poste la suite STP. J'en peux plus d'attendre!  
Je veux savoir. La suite,la suite, la suite..._2008-07-21_

**Sed : Le plus dur c'est d'être un lecteur qui attend la suite ou un auteur qui n'a plus d'inspiration ? Dilemme !**

Chryssy : Aller, une petite Review pour le fun et surtout pour te dire que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup ton histoire. Ton style d'écriture permet une lecture facile et pour le moins prenant; en bref j'adore trop tes tournures de phrases ainsi que la façon dont tu as de mener l'intrigue de ton récit (et quel récit wouhaouh!)

Sinon quand j'y pense, pauvre Greg' (j'espère que ca ne le dérange pas que je le nomme comme ca XD) quand même. Je compatie sincèrement a son malheur... oh puis le fait qu'il n'est pas réussi a les sauvé doit le mettre mal a l'aise; non pire ca doit l'affliger au plus haut point et ce même s'il ne le reconnaît point.  
Quand a Wilson... rah! Mais révoltes toi bon sang! Résiste prouve nous que tu existe et fous lui une peigne a ce Simon (désolée Simon mais... je t'apprécie guère vois tu! LoL). Sinon, mis a part tout ca (ce qui fait tout de même beaucoup) et bien je n'aurai que quelques mots à te dire encore; reste toi même )

Voila je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire...  
A non! J'oubliais : il me tarde de lire la suite!! _2008-07-30_

**Simon : Blablablabla …  
Auteur : Simon ! Quelqu'un qui prend le temps de nous écrire ! Voyons !  
Wilson : J'adorais frapper Simon, tu sais. Mais House …  
House : Je m'en fiche royalement.  
Simon : Touche-moi et t'es mort !**

**House : Greg ? On a pas fait nos études dans la même fac, sinon ! Ha si ? C'est pas une raison.  
Simon : Je hais les femmes.  
Auteur : Merci bien !  
Sarah : Sympa ! **


End file.
